


Draco means Dragon

by petrakronos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragon as a pet, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrakronos/pseuds/petrakronos
Summary: Draco grew up with peacocks, and owls were a norm in his everyday life. He knew classmates who kept toads and snakes, and they weren't all that bad. He was fond of cats, and dogs he could tolerate. But a damn dragon? Why couldn't they have gotten a normal pet?





	Draco means Dragon

Draco awoke to the sound of crashing coming from the downstairs floor of the flat. He felt the bed besides him to find it empty, which wasn't unusual before 12AM, but one look at the muggle alarm clock on the night stand told him it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Not a good sign. 

He heard another bang accompanied with muffled sounds of pain that jolted him completely out of bed, pulling out his wand from under his pillow in one swift motion. Eyes wide and heart beating a bit fast, Draco stalked towards the stairs, glancing down cautiously before advancing. He held a steady hand despite his rising anxiety and held his wand up. 

He hoped whatever or whoever it was wasn't such a serious threat that he couldn't take them on his own. Best case scenario, it was just regular muggles who've come to rob the place, which he could take easily. Worse case scenario, it was dark wizards after him who in an even worse scenario, could have Harry hostage or something of the sort. 

As Draco reached the bottom and leaned up against the wall next to the entry of the living room, where the noise was coming from, he paused. Whoever it was, Draco thought they were simply terrible at breaking into places, no matter who it was. If they were after him, he could have easily escaped by now. The only thing that was keeping him was that this could have involved more than just that, and if his life indicated anything so far, is that the universe did not make living easy for him.

Just as he formulated a plan of attack, a familiar voice said "Shit, just stay still please," followed by another crash and a desperate "Shhh!" 

Eyes widened in realization, Draco leapt from his spot and faced the living room, only to be confronted by a very guilty looking raven-haired young man. His eyes narrowed onto Harry, who was struggling to keep a moving bundle in his arms. 

"What the bloody hell is going on? I thought we were getting broken into! And do you have any idea what time it is?" Draco questioned, a look of astonishment and irritation. 

Harry's eyes simply remained as those of a deer caught in headlights, or more of a stag if you will. He struggled to find words as a grunt came from the bundle, causing Draco to look at him questionably. 

"Er, I'm sorry I'm late dear?" he weakly offered. 

"Don't 'dear' me. What have you got?" Draco demanded, arms now crossed over his chest. 

"N-nothing really. Nothing important. Don't worry, everything's fine. Why don't you just go back to bed? I'll be there in a few, few minutes," Harry stumbled over his words as he wrestled with the bundle, leaving Draco unimpressed and totally not convinced that everything was fine. He felt the opposite in fact, very much the opposite, and his lack of sleep was causing him to grow more exasperated by the minute. 

The nonstop movement from the bundle caught his attention completely as it let out what Draco presumed to be a hiccup. His silver eyes locked on to Harry like a predator as he advanced, hissing "What the hell did you bring home Potter?" 

His boyfriend retreated, scrambling to back up and almost tripping over his own feet, hugging the bundle tightly against himself. "It's fine Draco! Just stay back." 

"Stay back?" He advanced further, causing Harry to look panicked.  

"You're gonna bloody well show me what you brought home at two in the damn morning or so help me-" 

He stopped midsentence, mostly due to shock and a short second of fear because when he reached to rip off the cloth covering the bundle in an unexpected lunge, a small dragon shot out across the living room and head-butted into a couch. 

He shrieked in a high pitch and curled into himself, throwing his arms up protectively around his face, much like one would if a vengeful crow swooped in to peck one's eyes out. Once realizing his actions, which in his defense he would go on to say was "A basic human response, of course it was Harry, you don't know how scary flying things are, shut up about beating a dragon in the Tournament, this is why I bet against you!", he turned slowly to face Harry with a murderous glare. 

"Harry James Potter, what in Merlin's fucking beard?" he asked rather calmly, which scared Harry even more if getting addressed by his full name didn't already. 

"I can explain," he reasoned, hands raised. 

"Oh can you now?" Draco hissed again, craning his neck to face Harry but not wanting to turn his back to the small dragon on the couch who was apparently sniffing it. 

"Draco, I found him at work-" 

"You're a fucking Auror, not some kind of magical creature wrangler! How the hell do you-" 

"Will you let me speak!" Harry shouted, eyes wide and frustrated. Draco simply crossed his arms again and tilted his head back, one eyebrow arched, his prick way of saying to 'go on'. 

With a sigh, Harry continued. "I was at work doing some paperwork after hours and as I was walking down the hall to leave something at Kingsley's office, I heard two other Aurors talking about a baby dragon they had found on a raid and how they planned to sell it to some circus overseas. So when they left the office, I broke in, found him trapped in a trunk, and snuck out. They were gonna sell him illegally Draco, probably to some abusive circus too. I couldn't let that happen." 

He stood in silence and watched his boyfriend carefully, pouting his lip subconsciously. Draco's sharp jaw only twitched as he stayed in the same position but softened his gaze a bit. 

"Are you sober right now?" he finally asked, to which Harry indignantly replied "Yes of course I'm bloody sober! Really Draco, that's the first thing you ask me?" 

"Can't be too sure, last time you had one to many firewhiskeys, you wanted to go Wrackspurt hunting with Luna, and you were very determined" he reminded him, poised with only the mannerisms a stuck up Pureblood would be taught, much to Harry's annoyance. 

"So you find this dragon," he continued "and what? What was your plan after that?" 

"I didn't er, have one actually," Harry admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with a bit of embarrassment. 

The dragon hiccuped again, a small puff of smoke emerging from his mouth, the force of it on his small body causing him to tumble over his own wings, which seemed too large for him. After shaking his head, he looked up between both men with bright eyes. 

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering "We cannot keep a dragon in this flat." 

"Love, please. Just until I report those Aurors, and the we go from there. I promise," Harry insisted. 

Turning to look at the dragon, who oddly seemed to be pleading with his eyes, and then looking back at Harry, Draco gave in with a sigh. 

"Why do you have to be such a good person Harry," he mumbled while he ran his hand down his face. He could never stay mad at Harry. 

"Aw, but you love that about me," his boyfriend pointed out with a laugh, the one Draco adored much. Harry pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back reassuringly while resting his head on Draco's. 

"I guess you're right you prick," he heard being muffled into his chest, which made him roll his eyes but forced a grin out of him. 

Draco moved his head so that one side of his face was squished to Harry's chest and he could look at the now curled up dragon. He noticed it's features, recognizing it more clearly now that it wasn't flying at him ("No it wasn't." "Yes it was Harry and you did nothing about it!"). 

"A Hebridean Black, huh?" he commented, looking thoughtful at the black beast with it's ridges and spikes. He liked the aesthetic. 

"Someone knows their dragons." 

"I never said I didn't like them, I just never wanted to be so closely acquainted with one." 

Purple eyes cracked open to meet silver ones, and Draco smiled despite himself. 

The next day after work, Harry walked into the flat to find his boyfriend on opposite ends of the couch to the small black dragon, reading a book. The dragon was curled up, snoring and puffing smoke as he did. 

"Have fun today?" Harry asked while hanging up his coat by the door. 

Draco put his book down and glanced at Harry, sarcastically replying "Well he's not very cuddly, is he? So, not much to do except make sure I don't get my arm hairs singed off." 

With a short laugh, Harry walked up behind the armrest Draco was leaning against as his boyfriend tilted his head straight back to look at him. They both smiled, Harry leaning down to press a kiss to Draco's lips who hummed in response. 

Their sweet kiss was interrupted however by Draco's sudden jerk and gasp as he felt claws on his legs. Harry pulled back quickly only to laugh as he watched the dragon try crawling onto Draco's lap, very careful not to trip over his wings. Draco simply sat still, holding his arms up as if he were waist-deep in freezing cold water. 

"What do I do?" he whispered, eyes locked on the small dragon. 

"I don't know, just let him?" Harry suggested. 

"It's not funny Harry!" 

"Ok, ok calm down love. He's not doing anything. Actually, I think he likes you," Harry pointed out "we should name him Draco. You know, cause Draco means drago-" 

"We will not name him Draco!" Draco snapped "And wipe that smirk off your face Potter." 

After pushing his feet onto Draco multiple times and going in circles, much like a cat, the dragon settled down with a huff and closed his eyes again. 

Relaxing slightly, Draco regained his senses and thought back to what Harry had said. 

"Hold on, name him? We are not naming him. Naming him implies that we get attached to him and keep him. What happened at work today?" 

"Well," Harry explained "I told Kingsley about the two Aurors and he started an investigation. But, I can't hand the dragon over to the Department of Control of Magical Creatures because they're too busy dealing with a sudden outbreak of Grindylows in the Thames and the aftermath of the Gnome infestations in Brighton. Plus, Kingsley wants to keep the dragon safe and close during the investigation so he asked me to look after him in the meantime. And I'm not sure how long it will take." 

Draco sighed, knowing he could do nothing about the situation they were currently in. Both were quiet until he spoke up, saying "Poor Luna, she must be swamped with work. Grindylows are a pain the ass." 

The dragon was still in his lap and he cautiously ran a finger over one of his wings. The dragon only twitched, but continued to sleep. 

Harry smiled fondly at Draco, noticing the book he had put down that he had previously been reading when he walked in the door. 

"Book on dragons? And I'm the one getting attached," he snickered, picking it up and flipping through the pages. 

"I was simply reading up on them. If we're gonna have one in the house, might as well know as much as we can. Especially now that he'll be here longer than we expected. Hopefully not too long because Hebridean Black's can grow up to a little over 9 meters. And our flat is not that fucking big." Draco pointed out. 

"But I'm guessing you've figured out his diet and stuff?" 

"Thankfully not humans. At least, not that often." 

"So we can name him now?"

"We are not naming him." 

"Why not?" 

"Because, as I said. Attachment." 

"Then what are we supposed to call him? Dragon?" 

"Yes." 

"That's ridiculous!" 

By this point, the little dragon had raised its head hearing all the bickering going on, and Draco had instinctively moved to run his hand over the dragons head as if to sooth it. He was unaware of his actions until Harry grew silent and looked down while trying to suppress a laugh. Draco followed his gaze and stopped his movements with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

The dragon, who was enjoying the petting, wiggled it's head under Draco's hand, signaling for him to continue. 

Draco did so, grumbling "I guess we have to name him now." 

Three weeks later and Draco was walking around the flat with a dragon behind him at all times. Harry walked into the kitchen one afternoon to find Draco chopping meat on the counter and a very patient dragon sitting at his feet, looking up expectantly. His purple eyes never wavered from Draco, his tail swinging gently. 

Harry chuckled, coming up behind Draco to wrap an arm around his shoulders and press a kiss to his cheek, which his boyfriend leaned into. 

"Looks like I have some competition," Harry mumbled with a grin. 

"Appears that you do," Draco admitted with a smirk. 

The black dragon, now a meter in length, nipped at Harry's leg, a little scowl on his face. 

"Hey!" 

"Shush Harry. Onyx, are you ready for dinner?" Draco asked, dumping the big pieces of meat he had just chopped up into a dish. The dragon bounded happily behind him as Draco went to set the dish down, nuzzling his leg before digging in viciously to his food. 

Draco pulled up a chair from the kitchen table and took a seat, indicating Harry to do the same. "So, how was work today?" 

"Well, the trial is going to proceed with the two Aurors with the charges of smuggling and attempting to sell an unregistered captive dragon illegally."

"Good, serves them right. I can't imagine Onyx being sent to a circus. He's too soft and gentle."

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing, still in amazement at how attached Draco had grown to Onyx in such a short amount of time, and vice versa. He watched him watch the dragon, who was grunting and scarfing down his food but in Draco's eyes, it was like watching a puppy eat kibble. So, Harry decided to try something out. 

Looking down at his hands, he said "Kingsley said we can give him back. Onyx, I mean," clarifying the look of confusion on Draco's face. 

"Oh. Well I mean, why? The trial is going to start," Draco tried asking without sounding deeply disappointed. He wouldn't meet Harry's eyes, only kept staring at Onyx and then at the floor. 

"Right but the investigation itself is over. And the Grindylow issue is finally out of the way so Luna's department can take him now," he answered very matter-of-factly. 

"And what would they do with him there?" Draco asked anxiously, now facing Harry with wide eyes. 

It took everything Harry had to keep the bluff going seeing how heartbroken Draco was becoming. "I'm not too sure, send him to a dragon facility, release him back into the wild." 

"No!" Draco suddenly cried out, shocking Harry. "They can't do that Harry! What good will a dragon facility do him? They'll only taunt him all the time. And he can't be released back into the wild, he's too domesticated! And I-I...I don't want to give him up!"  

With a gentle smile and taking Draco's hand into his, Harry said "I know love. That's why you're gonna tell the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures that and request to keep a domesticated dragon. Luna already said she could pull a few strings and take care of the paperwork herself." 

There was a pause. "You...you set me up!" Draco said in disbelief. 

Harry burst out laughing and threw his head back. Draco tried to look offended but he couldn't help the smile that cracked over his face. 

"How dare you!" he said as he reached over and playfully punched Harry in the arm. He laughed in disbelief with him, shaking his head and going to hold on to Onyx who had finished eating and attempted to jump onto his lap like an oversized cat. His wings flapped as he settled down and attempted to keep all four legs on Draco, snuggling his long neck against his without letting the sharp ridges touch him. 

"I never thought I'd see you so attached to a dragon of all things," Harry chuckled. 

"You and me both," Draco agreed. "So, you're ok with keeping him?" 

"Of course, I couldn't separate you two even if I wanted to. Plus I like him, even if he likes you better," his boyfriend reassured him, reaching out to stroke one of Onyx's wings. "But please stop letting him sleep in our bed, he nearly knocks me off every night."

"We'll see," Draco smirked, laughing when Harry began to pout. "He needs room to fly, by the way, he's starting to break things when he glides from room to room." 

"Well, we can't just take him outside."

"Exactly, that's why I think we should move." 

Harry was caught a little off guard by this but nodded his head slowly either way, thinking. "Well, I apparently have a manor in my name. We could fix it up," he suggested, getting up from the table and placing a kiss on Draco's head, who smiled brightly at the idea. 

"I have a rule though," he said while turning to leave the room, hands in his pockets. 

"Oh?" Draco asked a bit confused. 

"You have to be a Potter to live in Potter Manor," he called over his shoulder, sauntering away. 

A very stunned Draco Malfoy was left with an equally stunned dragon on his lap, who seemed to understand Harry as well. 

"Is...is that a proposal Potter?" he yelled after him, eyes wide. 

He looked down at Onyx who met him with bright purple eyes. "Was that a proposal?" he asked the dragon a bit out of breath from the sudden excitement rising in his chest. Onyx simply tilted his head to the side. 

"Are you proposing Potter?!" Draco yelled again, met with Harry's laughter from somewhere in the flat. He scrambled to get Onyx off of him and find him, saying "You're gonna be a Potter as well Onyx." 

A very happy dragon bounded after him, flapping his wings as he went, feeling that something good was about to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not just make up the dragon breed. Hebridean Black is one of the breeds in the Harry Potter Universe :)


End file.
